


Big Trouble

by rosetintmyworld



Series: Dead Water [7]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Jinho, alpha wooseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: Jinho is drawn to Wooseok from  the start





	1. Big Trouble

Jinho walked into the practice room, tugging at his sweater. He was already ready to go  lay back down, even though they hadn’t even started yet. 

It wasn’t like Jinho wasn’t used to hard work, he just didn’t sleep well the night before, so he was anxious about getting to meet the trainees that would join him for the survival show they would be participating in. 

He already knew the second oldest member, Hwitaek, who went by Hui, and he knew that if it hadn’t been for his designation, he would have been the leader, but alas, he was just an omega, and there was no company out there who would allow the leader of a band to be an omega. 

He just got used to it. 

The beta in question was in the corner, stretching his legs and talking to the dance instructor. 

The beta wasn’t particularly flexible, and it made Jinho giggle a little. 

“he’s kind of helpless,” Jinho hissed under his breath before catching the scent of Ylang Ylang and hibiscus. 

Another omega.

Jinho turned to see the person in question and was shocked as his eyes had to continue to travel up the person’s body to reach their face. 

An omega, that tall?

“You’re an omega?” Jinho asked the boy who blushed and nodded. 

Jinho could see it in his facial expressions, in his movements, he was an omega alright. 

“Me too, what year were you born?” Jinho asked and the boy ducked his head, seeming like he was all too aware of just how big he was, and how wrong it was to be that big. 

“I’m Yan-an, I was born in 1996,” The boy answered in hesitant hangul.

“I’m Jo Jinho, I was born in 1992, so I would be your hyung,” Jinho explained and Yan-an nodded, testing the word on his tongue. 

Jinho could tell he would like the omega already. 

Two more omegas came into the room, talking lively about something and Jinho smiled as they approached. 

One of the omegas was nearer to his height, but still at least three inches taller than him. 

He knew that he was going to be the oldest to be on the program, but he really didn’t want to be the shortest of the group. 

It seemed like he would be though. 

“What are you so excited about?” Jinho asked the shorter omega and the taller omega cut in. 

“Hyunggu is excited because there was a new presenting last week, and he’s supposed to be on the show,” Hongseok, as Jinho had already known, explained and Hyunggu shook his head. 

“That’s- that’s not true, and my stage name is going to be Kino,” Hyunggu- Kino explained and Hongseok rolled his eyes. 

“It so is true, you haven’t stopped drooling over him,” He accused and Kino rolled his eyes. 

“I’m not one to drool over anyone,” Kino said and Jinho rolled his eyes, turning his head as he listened half heartedly to the two other omegas debate. 

Yan-an was sitting, trying to follow the conversation as it went back and forth and for the most part he was keeping up, inputting what he could in the conversation. 

Jinho could feel that they would be a good group. 

A group of betas walked in, a shorter one moving over to Hui, and wrapping his arms around the elder beta. 

Jinho had heard of Hyojong, he was a little out there, but he was a incredible rapper and lyricist. 

That was the merit of their band, a lot of them were not only talented in singing or dancing, but they had technical skills. 

He’d heard the murmur of one of the members being able to play the violin, he himself had been playing instruments for a long time, Yan-an was able to play a traditional Chinese instrument, and if he remembered correctly, Hui could play the piano.

“We’re almost complete aren’t we?” Jinho heard a tall Beta ask and he turned to count the group around them. 

There were 8 guys there, including himself. 

The door opened and Jinho took a sharp breath as two distinct scents hit him. 

The first one stood out the most: Yuzu and vetivert.

The second one was too spicy for Jinho’s taste, smelling of clove and fir needles.

It was such a heady smell, the first scent, that Jinho felt the need to wrap himself around the alpha who was smelling like that.

Instead of walking towards the betas, the pair began to walk towards the omegas and Jinho could feel the fluster of the four omegas as the alphas approached them. 

“Hi, I’m Yuto,” The spicy alpha introduced and Jinho nodded, his eyes not leaving the other, taller alpha. 

Jinho knew that he was the oldest, but maybe there was a mistake, because despite the alpha’s baby face, there was no way he could be younger than him. 

“I’m Jinho, it’s nice to meet you, hyung,” Jinho tacked on and the Alpha blushed. 

“i‘m not your hyung,” He assured Jinho shakily and Jinho tilted his head.    
“Well, if I’m the hyung, it can’t be that you’re too much younger, what year are you?” Jinho asked and the alpha rubbed the back of his neck with a big hand. 

Jinho felt his heart quicken. 

He’d been around alpha’s before, plenty of alphas, he was twenty three, of course he had, and normally it was easy to keep his wits about him. 

Alphas weren’t anything fantastically special. 

But this alpha, this alpha’s scent itself was overwhelming.

Not to mention, his visuals were brilliant. 

The boy was tall, with broad manly shoulders, and big beautiful eyes, that lended themselves perfectly to a face that looked just serious enough to intimidate, but ultimately friendly when he smiled. 

“I’m a 98 liner,” The alpha admitted and Jinho felt his heart drop into his stomach. 

1998.

There was no way, this alpha couldn’t be six years younger than him.

“How was your presenting Wooseokie?” Kino asked, leaning up to wrap his arms around Wooseok’s shoulder and Jinho tried to suppress the jealousy. 

Wooseokie?

So this was the newly presented-

Wait, that meant that not only was he six years younger, he’d just presented, he wasn’t even legal yet.

Jinho felt like his hopes were slowly spiraling in the drain.

He turned to look at Yan-an, only to find that the other alpha was talking to him, leaning into his space, even as his face screamed disinterested and cold. 

So that was the alpha’s charm, to be aloof. 

“Sorry if I startled you so much with my age hyung,” the alpha apologized and Jinho shook his head. 

“You look so much older-”

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” The alpha finished before smiling down at the shortest omega. 

“You’re the cutest hyung,” Wooseok spoke softly, his hand reaching out to pinch at his face and normally that would set him off because he hated people patronizing him for his height, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad. 

He could only blush.

He was in big trouble.


	2. Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho is finding it hard to wait for Wooseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jinho experiences his heat while Wooseok is still underage. He's only 2 months away, but in case its something that bothers you, just wanted to warn you.

Jinho laid on the couch, Wooseok behind him. They were watching a movie, some American film that Jinho hadn't seen before, and was barely paying attention to. He wasn't really able to focus it seemed like, instead, his mind going to the hand that Wooseok had splayed across his stomach. The younger alpha had suggested that they watch a movie together and had promptly dragged Jinho onto the couch, his hands holding him tight. 

Jinho didn’t have a problem with it, he liked the touch of the alpha, but he had to admit that with the alpha’s body heat combining with his, he was a little overheated. 

He pushed the alpha off of him enough to kick off the oversized sweatpants that probably belonged to Wooseok. They fell off of the side of the couch, landing in a black puddle on the floor. He pulled down his t-shirt a little.

“What are you doing?” Wooseok asked, looking down at the smaller omega. 

“I was hot,” Jinho mumbled and Wooseok wrapped him back in his arms, tucking his head onto Jinho’s. 

Jinho could feel his cheeks heating up at the gesture. 

It was just the two of them in dorm B, everyone else hanging out in dorm A, and Jinho couldn’t help but feel embarrassed about being left home alone with Wooseok. 

It’s not like he didn’t trust himself, he knew he wouldn’t do anything to the younger alpha. 

Wooseok, no matter how big he was, was still a child in the eyes of the law, and he pushed away that part of him that was attracted to the alpha’s scent. It was just how much he wanted to do something with the younger that frightened him.

He couldn’t deny how much the scent spoke to him, how much his scent carried the promise of safety and security. 

“You okay?” Jinho heard and Jinho shook his head softly to get rid of the distraction that was his thoughts of Wooseok. 

“Yeah,” He assured him, looking back at him with a soft smile. 

“Did you see that?” He asked, pointing at the television and Jinyoung nodded. 

‘No, sorry, I got distracted,” Jinho said and Wooseok gave a cute pout before rewinding the film, to the part he must have been wanted Jinho to pay attention to. 

Jinho tried to pay attention, he really did, but he couldn’t focus on the film in front of him. 

Instead, he was preoccupied with the feeling of Wooseok’s hips pressed into him, and how the alpha was half hard against him.

That wasn’t anything new, Wooseok was almost always half hard when he laid with Jinho, something that Hongseok wouldn’t stop teasing him about. 

The skin underneath his armpits began to prickle with sweat and he resisted the urge to put his hands there and feel it for some strange reason. 

He could feel slick beginning to be produced, making his thighs tacky and Wooseok pulled him closer, his hand slipping under his t-shirt, splaying across his bare stomach hotly, holding him tight as it hiked his shirt up, causing him to rut against him a little less subtly, not that Jinho even registered it.

“You smell really good,” Wooseok whispered, his nose dipping against the base of his throat, causing Jinho to let out a soft whimper. Jinho began to bare his throat, his whole body feeling like it was catching fire before throwing himself off of the couch, landing hard on his back. 

“Hyung,” Wooseok asked, his eyes wide and Jinho sat up, pushing himself against the coffee table as he tried to stand up and hide the shaking in his knees. He could feel the wet spot in his briefs and he was sure that Wooseok had felt it pressed up against him so intimately. 

“Hyung?” Wooseok questioned again. 

“I’m- I’m not feeling well all of a sudden, can we postpone this movie thing until later?” Jinho asked, even as he began to gather his sweatpants and blanket that had been kicked off earlier that night. 

How did he not realize what was going on?

“You don’t smell sick,” Wooseok questioned and Jinho shook his head.

“It’s a headache, sorry,” He lied, pulling the sweatpants up his legs even though they only made him feel worse. 

“I can get you some medicine,” Wooseok offered and Jinho shook his head. 

“No thank you, really,” He said before rushing to his room, slamming his door behind him. He searched through his drawers, looking for his calendar. 

He found it and flipped to the month. He’d been crossing off the days, with red X’s, and the date that he’d circled wasn’t here yet. 

He wasn’t supposed to go into heat for another week. 

He dug through his drawer, displacing his socks and underwear until he found the pill package that he was looking for. 

He slid the blister pack out of the cardboard covering before swearing under his breath. 

The package had a sticky note with a cheerful reminder to buy more in handwriting that suspiciously didn’t look like his own. 

He swore. 

He thought about borrowing from another omega, before remembering that the only other omega in his dorm was Yan an, who was almost suspiciously celibate, and Hongseok was in the other dorm, and it would be a hassle and useless to even call him to get him to bring him a pill. 

He definitely couldn’t go out and get a pill, he was unmated after all, and the way it was descending on him, he wouldn’t make it home before it began to peak. 

Not to mention, he’d have to walk past Wooseok, and he knew what he smelled like. If he wouldn’t make it out in public, he definitely wouldn’t make it past Wooseok.

He groaned, dropping down onto his bed, the shame of having an alpha so close who could do nothing to help tugging behind his belly button as he reached under his bed for a toy.

He’d have to take care of himself. 

He’d read that you could take care of heat in a non sexual way, but it was way too dangerous to do without a fail safe, and he didn’t want to get sick before he could actually get it over with. 

He’d heard horror stories, and it was embarrassing to even think of having to be hospitalized because you were in heat without a partner, and didn’t have the-- skill he’d call it-- to resolve it.

Jinho picked up the the toy, laying on his stomach, curling his knees under him as he pulled down his now completely soaked underwear.

He inserted the toy into himself, biting the pillow as he did so. 

He knew it would take longer to actually come out of heat on a toy, without the accompanying alpha scent to help him along. 

He reached blindly to the ground to grab the sweatpants that he had been wearing, burying it under his nose, in hopes that the remnants of Wooseok’s Vetiver scent would be able to soothe him.

He whispered, squeezing the base, inflating the knot on the toy naturally, hoping to fool his senses. 

He’d had a heat six months ago, so he should be able to get it over with in one go, as long as he did it right. 

“Alpha,” He groaned out and he felt a hand join his on the base of the toy. 

“I’m right here,” Wooseok whispered in his ear and Jinho startled, turning painfully onto his back. 

“What are you doing?” Jinho asked, breathless and Wooseok reached out to wipe sweaty hair from Jinho’s forehead, the other hand still on the toy between his legs. 

Jinho batted the alpha’s hands away.

“Don’t touch me,” He hissed and Wooseok’s hands stilled. 

“You shouldn’t be in here,” Jinho said, even though his body wanted to urge him forward, to get rid of this gut wrenching heat and let the alpha in front of him help. 

“You were whimpering, I thought you were hurt, but you were- why didn’t you tell me you were in heat?” Wooseok asked and Jinho grit his teeth as he resisted the urge to reach between his legs for the toy and finish what he had started. 

Wooseok’s scent was sharp, and intertwining with his painfully. It was intoxicating, and it was taking all of his self control to focus on the younger male in front of him instead of the aching need in his core. 

“It’s not up to you to know if I’m in heat,” He grit out. 

“Yes it is, you’re- I mean, you’re my- we’re- you’re mine,” Wooseok settled on and Jinho felt his insides melt as his eyes fluttered at the intent of a claim. 

“I’m not- you’re underage,” Jinho fought back as he felt his resolve begin to crumble. 

“I’m not always going to be. Now, can I?” He asked and Jinho let his head fall back as Wooseok reached for the toy.

Jinho closed his eyes, letting Wooseok thrust the toy in and out of him. 

Hw couldn't help the noises he was making as the scent of the alpha combined with the feeling of the toy pushing in him.

If Jinho closed his eyes, it felt so real. Even watching Wooseok move over him, his wide eyes tracking over his skin was enough to set his skin ablaze.

“So big- so good,” Jinho hissed as Wooseok inflated the knot more.

“Hyung, my knot is way bigger than this,” Wooseok assured the small omega as he pushed the toy in. Jinho choked on his spit, his head falling back to submit to the alpha.

“You look so good Hyung, you're taking it so well, I can't wait to see how you take me,” Wooseok’s voice was husky, rumbling in his chest and Jinho’s breath hitched, dying out in his throat as one last wave of heat spread through him. Jinho bit down on his lip as he clawed into the skin on Wooseok’s bicep.

“Wooseok,  _ alpha, _ ” he moaned, his back arching with pleasure as the toy released in him, bringing that calming feeling that signified that his heat was over just as quickly as it came. 

“Fuck,” He heard Wooseok swear and he raised his head to see the Alpha’s hand gripping the toy tight, his own eyes shut tight and his other hand flexing beside him as his hips jumped shallowly.

A flush rose over his pale skin.

“Did you just- did you just knot, in your pants?” Jinho asked incredulously and Wooseok nodded slightly, his eyes still shut tight.

Jinho dropped his head against the pillow, laughing until his scent turned into seawater as tears came to his eyes. 

“Hyung, hyung, what’s wrong?” Wooseok asked, climbing onto the bed with him awkwardly and pulling him into his arms. 

Jinho did little to resist as he brought his hand up to his face to cover his tears. 

“What’s wrong?” Wooseok asked and Jinho frowned. 

“You’re- you’re a fucking child, you just knotted in your pants. I’m such a fucking creep,” Jinho whimpered and Wooseok cuddled him to his chest, holding him closely.

“What are the other boys going to think when they come home and smell my heat and- god, they’re going to kill me, I’m your hyung, I should know better,” Jinho complained and Wooseok pushed his hands away from his eyes, looking into his eyes. 

“You didn’t do anything to me, you very explicitly didn’t touch me, and I technically didn’t touch you, I just touched your… _ toy _ , ” Wooseok pointed out. 

“Oh, like that’s any better,” Jinho sobbed. 

“No, I’m sorry. I don’t know how to fix this,” Wooseok admitted and Jinho looked up at him, his face red and no doubt gross. 

“Exactly, because you’re not legal yet, we can’t get mated, and if we do when you become legal, everyone will think that I’ve been taking advantage of you,” Jinho sobbed and Wooseok ran his hands through his hair again, before wiping his tears. 

“Hey, no one will think that. You’re not a creep hyung. I- i’ve like you since I first smelled you, and then you just happened to be the cutest hyung I’d seen. You’ve never forced me into anything, you’ve always kept a respectable distance. Age won’t matter when we’re two consenting adults, which will be in only two months. You don’t have to do anything until then, just- just know that I love you anyway,” Wooseok said simply and Jinho sniffled, his eyes tracking Wooseok’s as the alpha wiped his face.

He was right, they did have only two months until he was legal, and the fact that Jinho had waited, had done his best to keep his distance from the maknae, to keep from pressuring him and he still felt this way reassured him.

“I promise, in two months, I’m going to lay you on this mattress and show you just how much I want you,” Wooseok promised, and Jinho smacked his shoulder. 

“You’re such a pervert,” Jinho hissed and Wooseok leaned down, kissing the omega on the cheek. 

“but more importantly, in two months i’m going to kiss you and tell you how much I love you,” Wooseok confessed softly and Jinho blushed, closing his eyes as Wooseok maneuvered them so that Jinho was on his side.

He reached for the toy and Jinho shook his head. 

“I wouldn’t just yet,” Jinho said, and Wooseok moved his hand. 

“It’s- like that too?” Wooseok asked and Jinho nodded. 

“Aigoo, even hyung’s toys are small, you’re going to need a lot of practice for me,” Wooseok teased and Jinho turned his head to glare at the alpha, smacking his thighs. 

“As if you’ll get that far before knotting your pants again,” Jinho teased him back and Wooseok squeezed the omega tight in retaliation before snuggling up with him like they had been on the couch. 

“Get some sleep, I’ll make sure you’re cleaned up before anyone gets home,” Wooseok said and Jinho leaned back, letting the alpha kiss the back of his head before closing his eyes.

Waiting didn’t seem so bad.


	3. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho plans a special Birthday party for Wooseok.

Jinho put his bag on, dropping his wallet into it, before heading towards his bedroom door.

It was early morning and he could hear Wooseok stirring. He would be heading to school, a manager no doubt waiting downstairs for him. Jinho had his own escort, an alpha manager to drive him to the store. They didn’t really trust the omega, or any omega for that matter, out alone by himself.

It sucked that he was 24 and he couldn't drive, but he hoped to get his license before the end of the year.

Jinho walked out of his room, looking around the hallway before stepping out, closing the door behind him softly.

“Hyung,” he heard and Jinho inhaled, the scent of vetiver and yuzu filling the hallway.

Jinho turned slowly letting out a sharp breath as he looked at the alpha. His hair was fluffy and displaced from sleep, his eyes half open. One hand was in his hair, the other was under his shirt, scratching at his chest. He was clad only in his shirt and boxers.

Jinho closed his eyes before giving him a soft smile.

“Good morning Wooseokie,” Jinho said, standing up on his tiptoes to fluff his hair even further.

“Hyung,” He whined, and Jinho smiled at him.

“What a cute alpha,” Jinho teased and Wooseok pushed at him softly before pulling him into a hug.

He stuck his nose into Jinho’s neck, rubbing it against the skin and spreading the scent.

“Aish, cut it out, you've got school and I have somewhere to go,” Jinho said, pushing at the alpha

“Hyung, are you going to do something for my birthday,” Wooseok needled and Jinho looked up at him with mock confusion.

“It’s your birthday? I completely forgot,” Jinho teased and Wooseok let him go.

“Hyung,” He whined and Jinho pushed him back towards his room. 

“Go get ready for school, have a good day,” He said, kissing the alpha on the cheek. 

Wooseok smiled, heading towards his room.

“Wooseokie,” Jinho called. The alpha turned towards him. 

“Huh?” 

“Happy birthday,” Jinho said quietly and he smiled softly. 

“Thanks hyung,” He said before going back in his room. 

Jinho stared after him for a couple of seconds. 

Jinho had been anxious about the alpha’s birthday for awhile now. 

He knew that this birthday was special, Wooseok would be legal technically, and that meant that if they chose, he- they would be able to mate. 

He hadn’t made any comments about it, and Jinho didn’t know how to feel about it. 

He didn’t want to pressure the boy by saying anything.  Maybe the alpha had forgotten his promise, or maybe he moved on. He knew the fickleness of youth, maybe it was for the best. 

Jinho still harbored feelings for the maknae alpha but he could respect his boundaries. 

He was still his bandmate, which was why Jinho was doing what he was doing now. Today was Wooseok’s twentieth birthday, and on top of that, he was graduating in exactly a week. He was going to go out and pick up his birthday cake and a gift for graduation. 

He wasn’t sure what he would get the alpha for his birthday, even though Hongseok had some ideas about what he could give him-- ideas that were lewd, and definitely inappropriate.

He figured he’d give him a couple of DVD’s from his favorite anime, and a new hoodie. 

He would get him something better for his graduation, maybe a necklace or something, something nice. 

He’d be using some of his savings for it, and a lot of his allowance, but the Alpha didn’t have to know that.

 

Jinho got everything set up as he heard Yuto and Wooseok coming in the door. They were loud, and behind them Hyojong was screaming. 

The rest of the band were coming over to celebrate Wooseok’s birthday.

The dorm was way too small to have all of them there, but they would make due. 

They’d ordered food, and everything would hopefully be decent for the alpha. 

“We’re home!” Wooseok called. 

“Don’t come in the kitchen!” Jinho called and he could hear Wooseok’s heavy footsteps. 

“I’m not kidding! You better not,” Jinho said, stepping in the doorway and blocking him. 

“It’s my birthday!” He said, excitedly and Jinho put his hand on his sternum. 

“Yes it is, and you’ll get your present later.”

“I’m sure he will!” Hyojong yelled and Jinho threw the spoon he had been using to serve the food at him. 

Hongseok was normally the one who made food in Dorm A, and so the role fell on him in Dorm B, whenever they didn’t just get takeout, or were on a diet because he was not the best cook, and so he had put the whole of the party on his shoulders, even though that earned him jokes from Hongseok. Yan-an and Kino had also teased him about it too. They thought he was trying to show him what a good omega he was, but Jinho didn’t care. He was a good omega, regardless of what an alpha thought. 

“Hyung!” Wooseok whined, his hands tucked into the straps of his backpack. 

“No,” he said pushing more insistently. 

“Just one bite,” He asked sweetly and Jinho blushed. 

“I’m not falling for it, go take off your backpack,” He directed him and Wooseok pouted, but went to do as he said. 

 

“It’s cake time!” Wooseok said, the party hat lopsided on his head. 

“Who said you have a cake?” Jinho teased and Wooseok smirked at him. 

“I know you got me something sweet,” Wooseok said. 

“He got something sweet, all right,” Yanan teased clumsily and Jinho groaned.

“Not you too,” He complained before sighing. 

Jinho moved to the kitchen, bringing the cake in the room as they turned off the lights. They sang happy birthday and Jinho cut him a piece, wiping excess frosting on the alpha’s cheek. They dug into the cake, Jinho using it to distract himself from the Alpha’s excited smile. He was too cute. 

“Alright, let’s go, birthday hits!” Yuto called, putting his plate down before smacking the other alpha’s shoulders. 

The rest of the members joined in except for Kino. 

“I’ll take kisses,” Kino called and Jinho tried not to frown. He knew that Kino wasn’t like that with Wooseok, but he couldn’t help the irrational fear that the omega could potentially gain Wooseok’s favor. 

He was closer to his age, only a couple of days older, and he was a good height match for Wooseok, not so much that he had to completely bend to even look him in the eye. 

Wooseok groaned as Kino kissed him on the forehead. 

“Stop!” He complained and Kino got to twenty before pushing the alpha to Jinho. 

“Alright hyung, your turn, kisses or hits?” Kino asked the omega, trying to sound innocent, but Jinho knew that he wasn’t in the least bit innocent. 

“Uh,” Jinho stuttered, being put on the spot and Wooseok smiled, grabbing the omega’s hand and pulling him towards Wooseok. Jinho tripped over his feet, before holding the alpha’s hip to steady him.

“Kisses, I want birthday kisses,” Wooseok decided and Jinho nodded, the members catcalling them. 

“Shut up!” Jinho yelled before standing on his tiptoes.

Wooseok stooped over so that Jinho could reach his face. 

“One, two, three, four five,” He counted, kissing his forehead in quick succession. 

“Six, seven eight nine Ten,” He kissed his right cheek.

“Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen,” He kissed Wooseok’s left cheek. 

“Sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen,” he kissed the tip of Wooseok’s nose.

“Twenty,” Wooseok said before swooping closer, pressing his lips to Jinho’s. Jinho’s eyes fluttered shut.

Jinho felt his stomach swoop as the alpha wrapped his arms around the omega’s waist, just below his ribcage, pulling him closer and up so that Jinho had no choice but to wrap his legs around him.

He could vaguely here the others jeering, but it didn’t register. All he could feel was the heat of Wooseok’s arms around him, of their chests pressed together, of his lips, nearly matched in size against his.

His heart was pounding in his chest.

Wooseok pulled back and Jinho smacked his chest, hopping off of his waist with embarrassment. 

“Hyung,” Wooseok whispered and Jinho hid in his sleeves. 

“I’m legal now,” Wooseok whispered in Jinho’s ear and the omega shivered.

“I’m aware,” Jinho said, trying to save face and Wooseok pulled him closer to him, an arm around his waist. 

“We can get mated now, if you still want to,” He said and Jinho covered his face, nodding slightly.

“What did he say,” Changgu asked and Kino shook his head. 

“I don’t think that we want to know,” Kino teased. 

“Let’s have a dorm A sleepover. Wooseok and Jinho hyung aren’t invited,” Yan-an called and Jinho looked back at everyone, ready to chew them out. 

Wooseok hooked his finger under Jinho’s chin, moving it so that he was facing him.

“I’m sure we could find something better to do,” Wooseok said and Jinho blushed. 

“You’re gross,” He whispered and Wooseok leaned closer again. 

“Happy birthday,” Jinho whispered before connecting their lips again.


End file.
